Bosavian Fever
by Citation-2
Summary: When a snowing traps them in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, Tony is forced to deal with the strange condition affecting Gibbs… Gibbs X Tony SLASH with a slightly supernatural theme.
1. Chapter 1

Well, time for another story. I wasn't planning to post it so soon, but I'm home nursing recently operated hand and quite bored. As you may remember, this is not my first hand surgery; in fact it is the 7th, the 5th to my right hand. However, all the other times, the operated areas were on the palm side of my hand/wrist. Which meant that once the pain subsided, I could use my hand pretty well and could do most thing as long as I didn't stress the wound or the recovering tendons. This time is different, because I had surgery to the base of my thumb, which, as result, is swollen and stiff and cannot be bent, essentially making impossible for me to do most things without help. Hence my boredom. Oh well, sorry for the rant. I just wanted to say that in these days I've discovered how right the English saying "stick out as a sore thumb" is! *grins*

I hope you'll enjoy this story as much as I did when I wrote it.

**Bosavian Fever**

**by **

**Gunnery Sergeant**

Usual disclaimer – do I have to? Ok, they aren't mine, mostly.

A/N: This is quite AU. The creatures mentioned in this story are, of course, completely fictional, but their location and their name are based on a true fact. Back in 2009, it was announced that a group of zoologists had discovered several new animals (included fanged frogs and giant rats) after descending in the crater of Mount Bosavi, an inactive volcano in Papua New Guinea. I just twisted this information a bit…well, a lot…*grins*

Thanks to **Finlaure** for the beta reading!

**-x- **

Anthony DiNozzo was in a very good mood as he trotted down the stairs toward Autopsy. He just needed to collect Ducky's final report about Lt. Stevens' death and then the case would be wrapped up and ready to be submitted to Vance. Once done, Tony would be able to leave, go home and start a blessed not-on-call weekend.

Grinning to himself as he planned how he would spend his time, Tony was about to open the Autopsy doors when, peering in the rectangle of glass, saw something that made him stop on his tracks.

His boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, was sitting bare-chested on one of the metal slabs while Ducky poked and prodded him, taking notes as he went on with his examination.

The Senior Agent in him frowned with concern. What was going on with the Boss? They all had their yearly physical only two months ago, and he knew the older man had been fine back then. So why was Ducky checking Gibbs now? Tony squeezed his brain trying to recall if in the last days he had noticed something that might indicate his boss wasn't feeling well. The only thing he could think of was that Gibbs had seemed a bit shorter tempered than usual, but that could also be due to the fact the case they had been investigating had been quite frustrating.

The man in him, instead, pushed his worry aside and avidly devoured the expanse of Gibbs' bare skin he was seldom able to glimpse, even in the gym.

Tony had known since he was a teenager that he was attracted to both women and men, so he hadn't been surprised by the interest he had felt the first time he had met his boss. What had truly surprised him was that his crush for Gibbs, instead of disappearing as all his other infatuations for other men did, had never gone away. It had instead become stronger, with a longing that went beyond the physical.

Tony genuinely liked Gibbs—all of him, not just his icy blue eyes, handsome features and that lean, strong body he was currently ogling. He liked the older man's challenging personality, his intensity, his determination, his dedication to the job and devotion to the team.

Of course he was aware that this liking would never lead to anything. Gibbs was as hetero as they came, with a thing for redheads. Tony had no intention of ruining their friendship or their working relationship by making a pass at him.

"So Duck, I'm right aren't I? It's starting early…"

Gibbs voice was barely audible due to the closed doors, yet still clear enough to snap Tony out of his reverie.

Ducky stepped straight in front of the still sitting Gibbs, stuck his hands in the pockets of his white garb and nodded.

"Yes, Jethro, this time it's starting early. Your temperature and testosterone levels have been slowly but steadily increasing in the past three days and your body is showing the first sign of the change."

Tony frowned. The change? What did it mean? What was starting early?

"How much time do you think I have?" Gibbs asked, as he slid off the slab and started dressing.

Ducky shook his head. "I don't know, my friend. As you're well aware, there are no statistics about this. All I know about this condition and its chemistry is based on what I know of you…However, given the degree of the daily increase I have observed so far, I can estimate you should have about a month before it strikes."

"One month," Gibbs echoed as he put on his blue polo shirt.

"Yes. It should allow you the time to arrange a trip to Papua New Guinea without raising too much curiosity."

_Too late, Ducky,_ Tony thought. _I'm already wildly curious. What's Gibbs going to do in Papua New Guinea? _

"Oh, it's plenty of time indeed. All I need to do is alert my father I'm coming. He'll take care of the rest," Gibbs said with a grimace, as he slipped on his jacket.

"Good." Ducky walked closer to the other man and patted his arm, "I'm sorry Jethro that there is nothing I can do to prevent this. I know how you hate it."

"It's not your fault, Duck. Hell, it's nobody fault. I am what I am, and I've accepted it long ago," Gibbs squeezed Ducky's shoulder and started walking toward the exit.

By the time he reached the doors, Tony had already disappeared inside a nearby supply closet, certain as he had been his boss wouldn't have been happy if he knew he had been listening to a private conversation.

Looking from the slightly opened door, Tony watched Gibbs step into the corridor and stop there for a few seconds, head tilted up and nostrils flaring as if he was sniffing the air. Then he shook his head and walked into the elevator.

Tony waited until the metallic doors slid shut, then sprinted out of his hiding place and ran up the stairs to Abby's lab. He wanted to be found there if Gibbs came looking for him. Besides, he needed her reports too.

He had to get his focus back on his job; there would be plenty of time during the weekend to mull about what he had heard and try to understand what it meant.

**-x- **

Ten days later Tony was still completely clueless about the meaning of the conversation he had overheard in Autopsy.

Gibbs was fine on the job, being his usual abrasive, demanding self and he seemed in perfect health. Just two days before they had all chased a suspect, a nineteen-year-old Marine, on a training course and the Boss had been the one who had caught him. He had looked remarkably fresh after a run that had left Tony, McGee and even Ziva breathless and exhausted.

However Tony knew that whatever this _condition _was, it was serious and real. He had been already informed Gibbs would take a twenty days long vacation starting one week from today.

The news had left the team so surprised that, had not Tony been privy of that conversation, he would have never believed his boss was going to stay away from the job for so long. Gibbs usually had to be forced to take his vacation, and he never stayed away for more than a week. As it was, he had feigned ignorance and played along as McGee and Ziva and had made wild speculations about what Gibbs was really going to do during his time away from the office.

Now, five days after having been given the news, Tony wondered if he could try to pry some information from the older man.

They were alone in the car, travelling toward the Appalachians to talk with the only witness of a cold case that might have ties with their current investigation. The guy was a former Marine who lived in a cabin the middle of nowhere, with no phone, internet or any other mean of communication.

The journey was going to last longer than predicted because it had started snowing, and the slippery condition of the roads was forcing Gibbs to drive slower than his usual pace.

"So Boss," Tony began, finally making up his mind. "What are you gonna do during your vacation? Will you head south of the border? I bet Mike would be happy to see you. You can save him for a while from that harpy of his Iraqi in-law woman…"

Gibbs snorted, amused. "I'm sure he would, but I'm not going to Mexico. I'm headed to Papua New Guinea."

"Papua New Guinea?" Tony exclaimed, feigning surprise. Well, truth to tell, his surprise was almost genuine; he hadn't expected Gibbs to tell him where he was headed. "Cool! But why there? For the sun? The beaches? The babes...?" Tony waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Gibbs glared at him at him for a moment before answering, "I've relatives there."

Tony nodded. That was new to him, but it was possible. Gibbs was an only child, but perhaps his father or mother had siblings that had moved Down Under.

"Is Jackson coming with you?" he asked, remembering what Gibbs had said to Ducky, about needing to contact his father.

The older man threw him a puzzled look. "No. Why do you ask?"

Cringing inside, Tony looked for a plausible explanation. "Uh…well, I thought he might want to visit the in-laws too. I mean, are they his relatives too?"

"No, just mine."

"I see," Tony murmured, as he mulled over the answer. Perhaps they were relatives of Gibbs' late wife, Shannon. But that wouldn't explain what he had said to Ducky about his father, unless the older man was lying to him. But why should he?

Silence fell again in the car as their journey continued. The weather was worsening and Tony thought it was best if Gibbs concentrated only on driving.

It was already dark when they reached First Sergeant Hutton's cabin and all Tony could see in the light cast by the car's head-light was snow. It was everywhere, surrounding them and the lonely building.

They climbed out of the car in the chilly evening air and walked to the cabin, which was completely enveloped by darkness. Gibbs knocked on the massive wooden door as he called, "First Sergeant Hutton! Open the door, we're NCIS agents." No one answered.

Tony stomped his feet on the ground trying to warm them as Gibbs knocked again. "Maybe he's not home," he said, "although I don't know where he would want to go with such weather. The closest town is miles away and by the look of it, it has been snowing for a long time here."

Gibbs just grunted and tried the knob. The door opened with a loud creak.

"Is this a Marine thing?" Tony muttered. "Not locking doors," he elaborated when Gibbs looked at him interrogatively.

The older man's look became a glare as they entered the cabin and switched on the light. The place had only one floor, mostly occupied by a large room that served as living room, kitchen and studio. There were also a bedroom, the bathroom and a large storage room. The furniture was solid and simple, but the place looked quite homely.

It was also completely empty, and there was nothing left around that could give them a clue as to where Hutton was.

"What we do now, Boss?" Tony asked as Gibbs stood by the window, looking outside.

"We wait here," his boss answered, turning to face him. "Storm is worsening; it's too risky to drive and look for a motel. We'll settle here in the living room and wait for the light and Hutton."

"Okay," Tony nodded. "I'll go to collect our bags from the car."

"And I'll start a fire here in the fireplace," Gibbs added.

Without further talk they quickly get settled for the night.

Gibbs set the fire then went to the bedroom and returned with blankets and pillows while Tony prepared them something to eat. Hutton's kitchen was stocked with cans of soup, beans and meat and there were crackers too. Not gourmet food, but good enough to fill their empty stomachs.

They settled in the living room – Tony on the couch and Gibbs on an armchair with a low stool supporting his legs – and ate their dinner making some light conversation.

Soon afterward, mostly due to the silence surrounding them and the hypnotic dance of the flames in the fireplace, it became increasingly difficult for Tony to keep his eyes open, until the moment he stopped struggling to stay awake and fell asleep.

.

So, what do you think? Let me know and remember reviews make my day and make update faster!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to my "anonymous" reviewers! **

**-****x- **

When he woke up the following morning, Tony was alone in the living room, the blanket Gibbs had used the previous night neatly folded on the armchair he had claimed for himself.

Tony stretched and sniffed the air. Coffee. Of course Gibbs would have prepared coffee first thing in the morning. He just hoped Hutton had some sugar and cream with which Tony could doctor to his tastes the extra strong beverage he was certain his boss had brewed.

He went to the kitchen and saw a note by the pot with the coffee. _I'm out to check the road,_ there was written in Gibbs' surprisingly elegant hand.

Tony poured himself some coffee and after finding the sugar but not the cream, took his mug back into the living room. He stopped by the window and looked outside. It was still snowing and by now the snow was at window level. Walking to the front door, he opened it and saw their car was now a barely recognizable shape buried under a thick blanket of snow.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath. It didn't take a genius to realize they wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. He and Gibbs were surrounded by a wall of snow, effectively trapped inside that cabin in the middle of nowhere.

In that moment Gibbs appeared from around the corner of the house, carrying several logs of wood in his arms.

"'Morning, Boss," Tony greeted him.

"DiNozzo."

"Any sight of Hutton?" he asked as he took some logs off Gibbs' arms and carried them inside.

"No. I hope for his sake he found shelter during the storm; otherwise he'll be dead by now," his boss answered following him back into the living room, "It's 25 degrees Fahrenheit outside."

Tony shivered in response as Gibbs closed the door with a well placed kick, shutting the chilly air outside.

**-x-**

The day passed quickly enough, at least as far as it could for two active men forced to stay closed inside a cabin while the snow kept falling.

Hutton didn't own a TV, but he had a radio and they set it on a news-only channel. This way they learned half the country was buried under the biggest snow storm of the past thirty years, and that the low temps and the ice on the roads had already claimed several victims.

They used their cell phones to call the NCIS HQ, telling McGee they were fine and to let Vance know they would be back as soon as the weather improved.

Then they busied themselves time playing poker – blessedly using dried beans instead of money, because Gibbs soundly trashed Tony – reading, and watching a couple of movies he had downloaded onto his laptop.

Tony was surprised by how nice it was to spend time with Gibbs outside work. The younger agent had expected his boss would be like a caged bear. But aside for periodic trips to the window to check out the weather, he seemed to have accepted the situation well—not that there was much he could do to change it.

The older man had a dry sense of humor, was a good story teller when coaxed to talk and even listened with interest when Tony told him about his days as a basketball player.

The only time Gibbs showed some of his trademark bad-ass attitude was when Tony asked him why he wore his thick leather gloves all the time, since it was warm enough inside the cabin, and they made difficult for Gibbs to hold the cards. His boss answered him with a glare and Tony let the matter drop, thinking that perhaps the older man's hands were hurting because of the weather or something like that, and he was too proud to admit it.

**-x-**

The following day, however, things got far more strained. Gibbs seemed to have lost all the patience he had shown the previous day.

He refused to play again with the cards, ignored all the attempts at conversation Tony made and barked to keep the volume of the radio low when the younger man, tired of listening to news, switched it to a music channel.

The older man kept on sitting and rising from his arm armchair. He paced around the cabin and often opened the front door, standing on the threshold for long minutes as he stared at the still falling snow.

Every time he did so he let the chilly air enter inside the cabin, making Tony shiver, because there was only as much as the fireplace could do to warm the room and the continuous influx of cold from outside didn't help.

After Gibbs repeated his routine for the fourth time in twenty minutes, Tony decided to do something. The plague had left him somewhat prone to colds and coughs. He didn't relish the prospect of falling sick while they were isolated and away from the medications Dr. Pitt had prescribed him.

So he put down the cards he was playing solitary with and called, "Uh…Boss?"

Gibbs tensed, as if he had been startled by his voice, and turned to look at him. "What?"

"Can you please close the door? You know, my lungs had never been the same after the plague."

Gibbs' eyes widened in understanding as a contrite expression, one that Tony had never seen on him before, quickly appeared on his face.

"I'm sorry, Tony," the older man said, closing the door and walking back toward the armchair.

The apology stunned him. Gibbs never apologized, no matter what! So what was wrong with him?

Tony observed his companion and noticed something he had somehow missed so far. While he was wearing several layers of clothes, Gibbs had been standing by the open door, in full blast of the chilly air, dressed only in his polo, his arms bare but the for the omnipresent gloves.

He studied the other man's face with attention and his concern turned into worry when he noticed Gibbs' brow shone with sweat. His cheeks were flushed too, but not in the way skin reacted to cold. His boss looked like he was fevered…

Suddenly the conversation he had overheard in Autopsy flashed into his mind and Tony's mouth opened in surprise as he wondered if it was possible that Gibbs' condition, whatever it was, had already started.

Tony stood up from the table and went to sit on the couch, close to Gibbs. Then, leaning forward and looking at his companion's too bright eyes, he asked, "Are you all right, Boss?"

Gibbs frowned at him. "Yes…" he answered, after a hesitation Tony didn't miss. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you don't look right at all. You're sweating, and you're flushed." Tony reached out to grab the older man's wrist and check his pulse, and was taken aback by how hot the skin was. "Boss, do you have a fever?" he asked, unable to contain his worry. Gibbs was burning up and he knew there were no medicines in the cabin, not even an aspirin.

Gibbs retracted his hand and crossed his arms over his chest and answered, "No, I don't have a fever...at least not in the way you think."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony replied with a frown. Gibbs remained stubbornly silent, so he pressed, "What is it, Gibbs?"

The older man stared at him for a minute, then dropped his eyes and muttered, "This is very embarrassing, DiNozzo."

"More embarrassing than me screaming like a girl and jumping around naked when I found an iguana in my bed? Do you remember that, Boss?" Tony replied, in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere. Gibbs smiled weakly and he felt his concern increase. "You know you can tell me everything; I swear I won't betray your trust."

"I know, but this is something only a few people are privy of...and that can be hard to accept."

"Why?" Tony asked, wildly curious and more than a little worried. What could there be that it can be hard to accept? Was it connected with the mysterious condition mentioned by Ducky?

Gibbs didn't answer, but shifted on the armchair and threw another glance out of the window.

Tony thought of making a comment about the fact the weather wouldn't improve any time soon, no matter how often the older man checked it, but his previous failed attempt at humor had showed him it was not the time for jokes.

Finally Gibbs returned to face him and said his voice very low, "I'll tell you a story now and I'd appreciate if you just listened to it without interrupting me with too many questions."

"Sure, Boss."

Gibbs leant back against the armchair and began, "In 1958, a group of American tourists travelled to Papua New Guinea for an adventurous trip in the jungle. They ended up hiking up Mount Bosavi, an inactive volcano. When they reached the top, they saw the crater wasn't barren as expected but covered by luxuriant vegetation. So they decided to climb down and explore it."

Tony nodded, encouraging Gibbs to go on, although he silently wondered what the point of the story was.

"The group soon realized that the environment inside the crater was different from the rest of the jungle, and that it was inhabited by previously unknown animals."

"Must have been an exciting discovery..." Tony ventured.

"Well, yeah, some of them said the place looked like the Garden of Eden...but they changed that idea pretty soon."

"Huh?"

Gibbs took a deep breath as his glowed hands gripped the arms of his seat. "They discovered a village hidden deep in the jungle...but the people living there like anything any of the Americans had ever seen before."

"They were cannibals?" Tony suggested with a shiver.

"No. They weren't human—or, at least, not completely."

"What?" the younger man croaked.

"These peopled walked on two legs and had hands with opposable thumbs as humans, but their fingers sported long, sharp claws and they had long fangs in their mouths."

"Like werewolves?" Tony wasn't able to keep his mouth shut, and then cringed, fully expecting a head-slap.

It never came. Instead Gibbs rose and walked back to the door, opening it and looking outside. Tony refrained from commenting or protesting, and a couple of minutes later, the older man returned to sit and went on with his story, "In a way...The tourists were both shocked and intrigued by them and tried to take pictures, so they could show them to the experts when they were back to civilization. They got too close, and the tribe spotted them."

"Holy shit!"

"Yeah. The hell broke loose. The tribe attacked the intruders, who fled. In the resulting confusion, one of the tourists lost contact with the rest of the group and was captured by one of the tribesmen. She was later rescued, but not before..." Gibbs' voice trailed off, but Tony saw what he hadn't said in the haunted look in his eyes.

"He raped her."

Gibbs nodded. "Yes." A hard swallow, then, "She was my mother."

.

Little, angst-y cliffie! What do you think? Let me know and remember reviews make my day and make update faster!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much to my "anonymous" reviewers! **

**.**

_"He raped her."_

_Gibbs nodded. "Yes." A hard swallow, then, "She was my mother."_

"What?" Tony almost croaked.

"You deaf, DiNozzo? I said she was my mother, and she conceived a child with her half-beast rapist. Me."

Tony's eyes widened in stunned stupor, "You? But Jack-"

"He's my Dad. He gave me his name, raised me, loved me, but he's not my biological father. That tribesman is still living in the crater."

"Oh." Now everything Tony had overheard in the Autopsy made sense. That...guy...was the father Gibbs needed to contact...but why? Licking his lips, he bent forward on the couch and asked, "Boss, what has it to do with your current condition?"

"DiNozzo, I might look completely human, but I'm half-Bosavian-"

"Bosavian?"

"That's the name the anthropologists gave to the people living in the volcano," Gibbs replied, a bit of irritation coloring his tone. Evidently, he hadn't appreciated Tony's interruption, but he couldn't help himself. He was curious and wanted to know. The idea Gibbs wasn't completely human was mind-blowing. And cool. He had always thought the older man had supernatural gifts and now he had been proved right. Well, sort of.

"I never heard of them," he muttered.

"Their existence is kept secret and the access to Mount Bosavi is restricted to anthropologists only. I know all of this only because of personal circumstances."

Tony nodded. It made sense. "So, how being half-Bosavian influences you? Your physiology, I mean."

Gibbs' cheeks became even more flushed. "Bosavian males have a certain...characteristic…"

Tony shook his head. What characteristic? Gibbs had looked like a normal human male the few times he had seen him undressed.

"You see, due to some genetic quirk, the Bosavian males have developed a peculiar physiology…" Gibbs' voice died, as he once again looked away from Tony and toward the window.

The younger man felt suddenly cold with dread. What was his boss trying to say? What peculiar physiology? "Are you gonna die?" he blurted out before he could control himself.

Gibbs stared at him seriously and replied, "No, I'm not gonna die…at least not yet."

Tony paled. That wasn't one of Gibbs' sarcastic comments. That was the truth. He wasn't going to die _now_—but _soon._

"Boss, please tell me what is going on," he all but begged.

Gibbs nodded curtly. "Yes, you've the right to know, since you'll be here when it happens…" he said almost to himself, before continuing in a louder tone. "Every five years Bosavian men go through a period they call Blood Fever. They literally come into heat," pausing before saying the worst part. "Essentially it's mating fever and the males must couple… or die. Since I'm only half-Bosavian, I go through it every ten years...but the outcome is the same."

Tony opened his mouth, and then closed it without uttering a word. What could he say? Had he heard this story told by anyone else, he would have probably made some comment loaded with innuendos, or joked about the teller's sex drive or perhaps quoted the old Star Trek episode where Spock went through the _Pon Far_. Not now, not with Gibbs looking so flushed and sweaty and in evident distress. His boss wasn't pulling a prank, he was deadly serious, and with _deadly_ being the key word given what it had just been said.

"Are you in this 'heat'?" he asked as dedicatedly as possible and Gibbs nodded. "I guess it's not the first time it has happened..."

"No. It first happened when I was twenty-two."

"Oh. So you've been through already been through it... three times?" Tony asked after making some rapid calculations.

"Yes. The last time was in 2001, shortly before you joined NCIS. I was expecting the next one six months from now, but it started early..."

"You...spent it with your wife?"

"No..." Gibbs gritted his teeth and looked up at the ceiling. "Stephanie and I were already divorced, and in any case I wouldn't ever force this on a woman. I spent all of my Fevers with a Bosavian female my father arranged to mate with me."

"That's why you're gonna to travel to Papua New Guinea." Tony said happy to have finally unraveled the mystery.

"Yeah...that was the plan. I alerted my father when I felt the first stirrings of the Fever …but it no longer matters…" Gibbs' voice trailed off as he looked out the window at the snow covered landscape.

"Why?" Tony asked, feeling his concern increase at his companion's defeated tone.

"I won't last long enough to travel to Mount Bosavi. The unconsummated Fever will kill me before the roads are free and we can get back to Washington." Gibbs' voice was sad, but matter of fact.

"No!" Tony exclaimed, rising from his seat. "This won't happen! There must be something we can do! Do you have any medication that could help you?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No, DiNozzo, there is nothing I can do-"

"-except for mating," Tony completed the line.

"Yes."

It took just a moment to make a decision, the only possible one with his boss, and mentor, and friend's life at stake.

"Then do it."

Gibbs startled, "What?"

"Do you need your partner to be a female?"

"No… I don't think so…it's just a matter of preference, but-"

"I'm here, Gibbs. I will help you through this."

The older man shook his head, agitated, and stood up too. "No, it's impossible…you don't know what you're offering…what this would entail..."

"Of course I know what I'm offering! I'm offering my body in order to save your life. Considering that every day we're out on the streets I'm ready to die in order to protect you or Ziva or Probie, the idea of having sex with you to keep you alive isn't that bad...You know, Boss, I've a confession to make too. Not as huge as yours, but pretty big too. I'm not the womanizer you all think I am. Or better, I am, but I'm also, well, bi-curious...and you're a quite an attractive guy..." Tony completed with a blushing yet cheeky grin. He then took a step forward, to put a hand on Gibbs' bare arm, but the other man backed away.

"Don't touch me! It's…it's painful…"

"I'm sorry. I just wish I could help."

"Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness," Gibbs said, almost automatically. Then regarded Tony with an open, almost caring look, the kind the younger man hadn't seen since Gibbs had visited him at Bethesda as he was coughing his lungs out because of the plague and had calmly ordered him not to die. "Anthony, I do appreciate your offer, but I can't accept it. It's not just the fact I know nothing about gay sex, and I could hurt you even without wanting too...it's the fact the Fever is really a brutal time. I'll behave like an animal in heat and care only about my needs. Also...haven't you wondered about the gloves?"

Tony nodded almost absently, still replaying Gibbs' 'Anthony' in his mind. It was just the second time the older man had called my by his full name and he liked it. He liked it a lot.

"There's a reason I'm wearing these..." Gibbs pulled the gloves off and showed his hands to Tony, whose eyes widened in shock when he saw the sharp claws the older man was now sporting at the end of his fingers.

"God..." he whispered.

"They're gonna lengthen even more," Gibbs said, looking down at his hands. "And soon the fangs will appear too, and the human skin isn't as thick as the Bosavians'...I don't even want to think what I could do to you if I lost control and grabbed or bit you..."

Tony looked at the clawed fingers then at Gibbs' eyes and said firmly, "I care for you, Jethro." He found it fitting to use his name, since he was talking to the man, not to his boss. "You once ordered me not to die and now I'm doing the same. You can't die like this, not when you have the means to save yourself."

"But I could hurt you…badly..."

"Yes, it's a possibility. But I doubt you could ever cause me more pain than the one I feel now, when I think about your imminent death…" Tony's pained voice trailed off as he stared at the older man. "I wouldn't ever forgive myself if I let you die while having the power to save you...so do this, do this for both our sakes..."

"Tony…" Gibbs' whisper was agonized. He reached out with his hand to touch the younger man, but stopped midway.

Tony reached and held the still outstretched hand with his own, "I'm here, Jethro. Let me help you. Take what you need," he coaxed.

He watched as his boss struggled with himself. He watched the conflict eating Gibbs being reflected in his eyes, and felt relief surge in him when he saw the older man's final acceptance of his offer.

"Okay, DiNozzo," Gibbs whispered simply, and they nodded to each other as they clasped hands.

There was a moment of silence, then a nervous Tony asked, "What- what do we do now?"

What sounded so simple and easy when he had tried to make Gibbs reason, had turned complex now that he was faced with imminent reality of having sex with his boss.

Gibbs swallowed hard and murmured, "I think it'd be best if we started now…before the pressure grows too strong. This way I should be able to be more in control of myself and there will be less chances I hurt you." He tilted his head toward the back of the cabin. "I'll go in Hutton's bedroom and get it ready for us. Then, when you feel like it, you'll join me there and we'll do…what we have to do."

Tony nodded, "Okay."

Gibbs looked at him for a moment, his eyes almost burning him with their intensity, then turned on his heels and walked out of the living room.

.

A slightly bigger cliffie! What do you think? Will Tony have the guts to go on with the plan? Let me know and remember reviews make my day and make update faster! Will this get M rated or stay T rated?


	4. Chapter 4

Well people, this chapter is the proof reviews do make me update faster! I don't usually post on Sundays, but the overwhelming response I got for chapter three pushed me to make an exception. Thank you so much to all the readers I could not thank privately. I hope you'll enjoy this **M **rated chapter!

.

When he was alone, Tony took a deep, calming breath, before walking to the bathroom. Once inside, he stripped of his clothes, fumbling with shaking fingers at his belt and zipper.

Despite his attraction to other men, Tony had never been with one. He had always been too concerned about what could happen if he made a pass at the wrong guy, and had ultimately decided it was best if he stuck only to women. However, he knew the basics of the act he would soon be involved with Gibbs and the idea of having the older man's cock inside him made him both shiver in anticipation and tense with worry as he stepped under the shower. Suppose Gibbs did hurt him? Not intentionally, of course, but because of his fever and inexperience. Those claws looked quite scary...and what about the fangs Gibbs said would soon appear?

The shower was soon over and, once he was dry, Tony donned Hutton's bathrobe and took a moment to centre himself, before leaving the bathroom and walking to the bedroom.

The door was opened even before he could knock and he stepped hesitantly inside, feeling much like a lamb lead to slaughter.

His eyes flashed to the bed that seemed to dominate the place. The covers had been turned down and a small tube of cream lay on the white sheets.

"What…what is it?" Tony almost stammered.

Gibbs, who was standing by the door, followed the direction of his gaze. "It's the cream I use when my knee hurts. It's safe for...internal use. You will need to...apply it, 'cause I can't do it with my claws..."

Tony blushed crimson at the idea of putting his fingers _there_, and he rubbed his sweaty palms on the bathrobe. "Okay," he murmured. Then, "Do you have condoms too?"

"I couldn't find any...but don't worry. I'm clean. One of the good things of being half-Bosavian is that I'm immune to viruses and bacteria. I can't catch or transmit anything."

"That's why you're never sick..."

"Yeah."

"Nice."

Knowing he was stalling, Tony gathered his courage and made to walk toward the bed, but his feet refused to move.

Gibbs noticed, and raised a shaking, gloved hand to touch Tony's arm. "You don't have to do this," he said softly, although the younger man could sense how much it was costing him to say those words, when all his instincts were probably screaming at him to take Tony here and now. "I understand if you have changed your mind… This door is sturdy and there are bars at the window. Go away and lock me inside…so I won't come in search of you…"

Those calm, yet anguished words snapped Tony out of his paralyzing fear, "What? I should lock you inside and let you die? I don't think so! Yes, I'm afraid Gibbs, this is something unknown, but I won't let you die, so don't say something like that ever again." Then he shook his arm free and marched to the bed.

Once there, he turned to Gibbs, who hadn't moved from his position by the door, and removed the robe, baring his body to the older man's gaze.

Gibbs' eyes blazed at the sight of his naked flesh. He swallowed hard and his fists clenched at his sides.

A shiver coursed along Tony's spine as he noticed the prominence tenting the older man' slacks.

He gulped, lowered his eyes, and picked up the tube. Then he turned to face the wall and smearing his fingers with the cream, he reached out behind his backside, and used them to prepare himself. Tony blocked out every thought as he did to his hole what he had done only to a couple of his more adventurous girlfriends. He didn't want to think of Gibbs, who was probably watching his fumbling, or of what would soon replace his fingers. He just pressed and stretched himself until the moment he judged he was loose enough—or so he hoped.

Putting away the cream, he climbed on the bed and stretched out on his stomach, dragging a couple of pillows under his body until he felt comfortable.

"I'm ready," he mumbled, against his folded arms. This wasn't how he had imagined his first time with guy would be if he ever had the guts to try. He hadn't expected to feel like a virgin – which he was – on a sacrificial altar. He had thought there would be seduction, lust, kisses, caresses, some groping...

He heard a rustle of clothing and then the bed dipped as Gibbs sat by his side. Tony almost jumped. A leather-covered hand posed over his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Try and relax, Tony."

"Easier to say than to do, Boss," Tony replied, turning his head over his shoulder to face the older man and his eyes widened for the umpteenth time that day, as he noticed the fangs now gleaming against Gibbs' lips. The four, long canines gave Gibbs a very feral, dangerous look and Tony returned to face in front of him, afraid that if he kept looking at that strange being that was his boss, he would lose all of his courage and run from the room, from the cabin and out into snow banks surrounding them.

The bed dipped again as Gibbs straddled Tony's prone body, and stretched along his back.

"Can I proceed?" he whispered near Tony's ear.

"Yes…do it."_Let's pull out this tooth,_ the younger man thought, burying his face into the pillow.

A hand spread his ass cheeks and then something big and blunt started pushing against his opening, followed by the gut-twisting sensation of Gibbs' cock sliding inside him.

They cried out in unison, one in pain, one in pleasure. Tony hadn't been prepared to be stretched so much, to be filled so much and his body tightened in reaction, trying to expel the intruder.

"Give me a moment!" he almost yelled, breathing hard and gripping the pillow case so hard he almost ripped the fabric. God, this hurt!

Gibbs froze, his breath ragged too. He ran his right hand up and down Tony's sweaty back, trying to relax him, but the touch of the rough, cold leather on his skin only managed to exacerbate his current distress.

"Take it off!" Tony said roughly. "Take the gloves off...I don't care about the claws, just touch me with your hand..."

"Okay."

The gloves were thrown away and a few seconds later a warm, calloused, familiar hand returned to caress him, claws lightly raking his skin, as a soft voice murmured, "Take all the time you need, Tony."

Tony forced himself to relax. The pain was fading into pressure now, and he felt a bit better. Gibbs felt so damn large inside him, but the discomfort was now bearable. "You can continue. Just go slow."

"Okay." Gibbs began to push in again, very carefully, giving him plenty of time to adjust.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Tony, the older man's chest pressed against his back.

"Are you…all the way in?" he asked, voice a bit shaky.

"Yeah. You all right?"

"Yes…just don't move yet. Give me a few minutes to get used to it."

"Of course…anything you want," Gibbs hands once again caressed his back and sides, with an up and down motion that made Tony think of the times he had seen his boss sand his boat. The absurdity of having such a thought in a situation like this brought a smile on Tony's lips and helped him to relax. "You can move now," he said quietly.

Gibbs let out a relieved sigh and slightly pulled back, before pushing in again.

The sensation wasn't too bad, and Tony relaxed even more, releasing his grip over the pillow now that he thought the whole experience wasn't going to be too painful.

Atop of him, Gibbs moved, pushing and retracting, his movements fluid, his breath fanning Tony's damp skin.

Then the older man shifted, changing the angle of the penetration and the next time he thrust, Tony gasped aloud.

Gibbs stilled at once. "What is it?" he asked anxiously. "Did I hurt you?"

Tony blinked his eyes. "No…it's just you brushed something…inside. My prostate, I guess. The sensation was odd, but pleasant. Can you do it again?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course," Gibbs answered, relaxing and moving again.

Tony moaned aloud when that spot inside him was brushed again and again. _This is gonna be much more pleasurable than I thought,_ he mused as he felt his cock swell and harden in response to the stimuli.

He wriggled his right hand between his body and the mattress, grasping his erection and starting to pull and tug at it, as Gibbs kept trusting into him.

Without even noticing it, Tony began arching against Gibbs, as his pleasure mounted and his hand moved quickly up and down his shaft. His labored breath now matched the older man's, whose thrusts were now deeper, harder, faster, as moans and groans were torn from his lips.

Two more thrusts from Gibbs, two more strokes of his hand, and Tony went over the edge. He cried out as he spilled his seed on the pillow, barely noticing as, atop of him, his boss' body shuddered in release too.

When Tony recovered his wits, he found himself lying beneath Gibbs' spent body. Without thinking, he reached out near his side, finding the older man's hand and interlacing their fingers.

"How are you?" he whispered.

Gibbs raised his head from his neck. "I'm good. You?"

"I'm good too. It was much better than I expected… I liked it," he added, almost in an afterthought.

"Good," Gibbs rolled off to stretch near him. There was a slight grin on his lips as he regarded him, and Tony found that the sight of his fangs was no longer as distressing as it had been a few minutes before.

"So," Tony asked, letting go of the hand he still held. "Can we rest a bit? Or do you need to do it again?"

"I think we have a couple of hours before the Fever rises again. Plenty of time for a nap and a meal, if you are hungry."

"Good. Wake me up when you need me," then Tony closed his eyes and let sleep envelop him.

.

Not a very romantic or passionate scene, uh? But at least Tony had some fun. What do you think? I know some of them were expecting some animalistic sex, but remember that Gibbs said to Tony they had better to start before the pressure get too strong, so he could be more in control...and Gibbs' self control (or lack of) plays a role in this story...I also wanted to write a smut scene that was somehow different from the usual sex scenes, where everything is loving, wonderful and right... I hope you enjoyed it.

Let me know and remember reviews make my day and make update faster!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**-x-**

During the following three days, Tony and Gibbs joined their bodies several times, and every time the younger man found the act pleasurable. True, after a couple of days of constant sex, his body started to be sore, but Gibbs was always considerate. He entered him gently and made sure to hit his prostate with every thrust he took.

They had managed to have sex before Gibbs' need could escalate too much, thus allowing the older man to keep a tighter rein on his lust. He lost his control only twice, when he ended up biting Tony's neck during his climax. Blessedly, it was nothing major, and the wounds healed nicely with just a few applications of an antiseptic power they found in Hutton's bathroom.

However, Gibbs berated himself for hurting him and Tony had a hard time to make him understand he didn't mind.

Tony was saddened to see that Gibbs seemed to gain little pleasure and enjoyment by their couplings, always being so worried about hurting him, about asking too much or losing his control.

He found himself wondering how Gibbs was when he made love to someone, when his passion was motivated by other things than his mating fever. Tony thought he would be as considerate as he was with him, but, hopefully not as concerned and restrained.

Between a coupling and the other, they ate, washed and kept in contact with the outside world and the NCIS HQ. They learned Hutton was currently at the hospital with a broken leg, which reassured them, not only because it meant their witness wasn't lying frozen somewhere, but also because it meant he wouldn't come home – and find them in a compromising position – any time soon.

One afternoon, while they were resting from yet another coupling, Tony turned toward Gibbs and propped his head up with his hand and said, "Boss?"

"Yeah?" Gibbs turned to look at him.

"Mind if I ask you something?"

"Nope."

"You told me this is your fourth Fever."

Gibbs nodded.

"Well, how did you handle the first one? I mean, did you know what was going to happen to you? Were you prepared...or did you just grow fangs and claws without knowing what was going on?"

Gibbs grimaced and Tony hoped he hadn't been too curious. His boss was a very private man and he was already very uncomfortable for having to lay bare this part of his nature.

"I had some warning, although I had no idea I would actually change like this..." Gibbs frowned, looking at his clawed hands. "As I said, the anthropologists started studying the Bosavians soon after they were discovered. These scientists were later informed of my mother's pregnancy and they all but flocked to Stillwater for my birth."

"I bet they were curious about... how you would turn out."

"Yeah. They were very eager to conduct tests...I was poked and prodded almost on weekly basis when I was a kid."

"Then I'm not surprised you dislike doctors so much...you're entitled to it."

Gibbs grunted and went on, "My parents were kept informed of the discoveries made about the Bosavians, mating fever included."

"I guess your folks were quite concerned about it."

"Yeah, they were. I was almost sixteen when one of the anthropologists who had been studying the Bosavians for the longest time managed to learn their language and communicate with them. Among the things he said them, he told that one of the males had a child with a human female. My biological father stepped up and asked to see me, so the anthropologist arranged a trip and I travelled there to meet him."

"You knew what you would see? How he would look like?"

Gibbs nodded. "I had known about the Bosavians since I was ten. Mom and Dad wanted me to tell them if I felt strange or ill or if, put in some kind of situation, I reacted differently from all my other peers...That happened often."

"Why I'm not surprised?" Tony joked.

Gibbs growled low in his throat, a sound Tony had came very familiar with in the past two days, and continued. "I met my father and we talked with the help of the anthropologist. He told me about the Fever and its symptoms and advised me to go back to visit him when my time came, that he would find me an available female."

"Sounds very cold-blooded..."

"The Bosavian society is very different from ours. Inside the crater live various packs composed by a dominant male, his females and his progeny."

"Packs...dominant male...They sound like animals," Tony muttered, before clamping down his mouth, afraid Gibbs would be offended.

"In a way they are, DiNozzo. Males fight for the females just like animals do. Boys are pushed out of their birth-pack when they hit puberty and they have to secure a mate before their first Fever strikes or they're dead. My father allows me to use one of his females just because he is proud to have sired a child with a human, something that apparently raised his status among his peers. However Bosavians sow fields, breed animals and craft pottery and have a rudimental form of written language. Some anthropologists say they are the missing link between animal and man. I don't know...and I don't really care. They might be related to me, but they're not my people."

"Then there isn't any risk you're gonna leave the job to join them..." Tony said cheekily and his grin became even wider when he saw the horrified look on Gibbs' face.

"Hell, no," the older man exclaimed. Then his eyes darkened with intent and before Tony could utter a sound, he found himself flat on his back with Gibbs' strong, hard body atop of him.

"Ready to go again?" Tony asked, suggestively. Gibbs nodded, growling low in his throat. "Good. 'cause I'm ready too..."

-x-

When the Fever finally ended, Tony found himself tired, sore but happy. Gibbs was alive and well, he was fine, and his curiosity about gay sex had been more than satisfied.

The two men spent one day resting and recovering, both of them happy to discover that their relationship hadn't been ruined by what had transpired. There wasn't embarrassment between them. They were as comfortable with each other as usual, sure of their friendship and the strength of their mutual, albeit not often voiced, affection.

During their trip back to Washington they decided on common accord not to reveal to Ducky that Gibbs had gone through his Fever while he was trapped in the cabin. Neither of them wanted to answer to the barrage of questions that would come if the good doctor knew the truth. What had happened between them was a private matter.

That meant Gibbs would have to take his vacation all the same, and he did, flying out to Papua New Guinea a couple of days after their return to DC.

He had been gone for four days when Tony received an email for an unknown address with the words "My father" in the subject line.

Opening it, he found it came from a certain Dr. O'Neil, an anthropologist, but it was signed "_LJG_".

It simply said: "_Erase this after you've taken a good look at it_", followed by a picture of Gibbs standing by the...creature...that was his real father.

It was evident Gibbs had taken from the human side of his heritage, because his Bosavian father was nothing like him.

Gibbs' mother had passed to her son height and good looks, making him the blue-eyed, handsome man Tony so admired.

His Bosavian father was instead short, covered in abundant body hair, with coarse features. His fangs were longer than Gibbs', as were his claws, and his eyes were almost yellow.

Tony could only imagine how terrifying must had been for Gibbs' mother to be raped by such a creature. In his modest opinion, it was a miracle the poor woman hadn't decided to abort the child of that monster, and he murmured a brief 'thank you' to the long deceased Anna Gibbs for carrying on her pregnancy and giving birth to the finest man Tony had ever met.

Then he resolutely clicked the 'delete' icon and erased the photo from his computer and, hopefully, from his memory too.

.

What do you think? I know some of you were expecting/hoping for some hot animalistic sex, but I chose to follow another route for two reasons. 1) Gibbs' forced control over himself is a way to show how much he cares for Tony. 2) His lack of enjoyment is a way to show how much he hates the fever time, just as Ducky said in chapter one.

So, now that the fever is behind them, what do you think will happen next? There will be consequences for Tony and Gibbs? Let me know and remember reviews make my day and make me update faster!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to my anonymous reviewers!**

**-x-**

During the next week, life was pretty quiet for Tony. They didn't catch any major case, except for a drug dealing ring near Norfolk that was busted with just a couple of days of stakeouts.

For the rest, the team examined cold cases that left them bored because of the sheer amount of material they had to re-check and frustrated by the lack of new evidence or direction.

Ziva and McGee often commented it was a good thing Gibbs was away, because reviewing cold cases always managed to make him more impatient than usual, and while Tony agreed with them, the truth was that he missed their boss and his caustic comments, and couldn't wait for his return.

Then, two weeks into Gibbs' vacation, Tony received a visit from Sarah Davis, a fellow cop from his days in the Philadelphia PD.

Sarah was in DC to visit her sister who had broken both her arms in a car crash and needed help with her kids. She had actually been the only person Tony had regretted leaving behind when he had moved to Baltimore.

Back in Philadelphia they had been colleagues – but not working together – and friends with benefits. After he had left, he had taken care to email her his new addresses every time he moved, and they kept in contact, but this was actually the first time they would see each other in almost ten years.

Tony took her out for dinner in a nice restaurant and between the appetizers and the dessert, he rediscovered why they had been so close in the past. Sarah was intelligent, funny, and the past ten years had treated her well. Her hair was still as black and shiny as he remembered, her skin just as smooth, her red, full lips as inviting. She seemed to think the same of him, because when he asked her if she wanted to go back to his place, Sarah answered "yes" with a sultry voice and flashing eyes.

They began tearing at their clothes as soon as the door of his apartment slammed closed behind them, and by the time they reached the bedroom they were already naked.

They fell on the bed and into each other's arms, rolling around on the mattress as they rediscovered their most sensitive spots.

After a while Tony rolled atop of Sarah, covering her neck and upper breasts with kisses, as she caressed his shoulders and chest, and raked his spine with her fingernails. Then she moved her hands down his back to cup and squeezed the swell of his buttocks.

Tony felt her cool fingers slide in his crack and was caught by the sudden desire to feel her touch on his opening.

Inside him.

He shivered at the idea. He had never wanted it before, but now, now he was filled with longing.

He took Sarah's right arm by the wrist and brought her hand up to his lips, sucking her fingers into his mouth. When they were wet, he put her hand back on his ass and murmured, "Put your fingers in me, baby."

Sarah looked at him surprised. "There?" she whispered. He nodded and she grinned, "Have you acquired a taste for different things in these past years?"

"Yep," he answered with a grin full of anticipation.

There was some fumbling as Sarah adjusted the angle of her hand, then Tony closed his eyes as he felt her enter him, first with one finger, then with two. The feeling was pleasurable, but it wasn't what he really wanted. He wanted more depth and more thickness. He arched, pushing back onto the fingers. "Put another one inside."

"Isn't it too much? I don't want to hurt you," Sarah murmured.

"No, don't worry, I've taken Gi-" Tony shut his mouth as the sudden realization of what he was trying to recreate, of the sensation he wanted to feel again, hit him like a ton of bricks.

He wanted to feel Gibbs inside him again.

He wanted to feel again that fullness and that delicious rubbing against his prostate.

Tony almost panicked at the thought.

What would Gibbs think if he told the older man he still wanted him?

"Tony, darling, are you all right?" Sarah whispered, calling him back to the present.

"Yes…yes I am. You can take out your fingers now…it must not be very comfortable for you," he replied. Tony bent his head and resumed his ministrations on her body, relieved he had not lost his erection during his moment of panic.

He was able to bring both of them to completion several minutes later, even if he was now acutely aware there was something missing to make his satisfaction truly complete…

**-x-**

Tony and Sarah kept on seeing each other in the following days, going to bed together often, but being both aware that they still were only friends with benefits, something that suited them fine.

Tony was glad she was on his same page and that she knew there could never be more than friendship and mutual comfort between them because, by now, he was aware he had a very serious problem.

The longing he had felt for his boss' touch and possession that first time with Sarah hadn't gone away, it had only increased.

While it was fun to be with Sarah, he had come to realize that what he really in bed with him wanted wasn't her soft body, but Gibbs' strong one.

He wanted Gibbs to take him again, only that this time he wanted the older man to enjoy the act as much as Tony had enjoyed it back in the cabin. He wanted to feel Gibbs' hands caress him without worrying about hurting him with his claws. He wanted to kiss and be kissed by that mouth he had never tasted—the time he had given Gibbs mouth-to-mouth didn't count.

In short, he wanted to have sex, to make love and not just to mate like two animals in heat—and he was aware it would never happen.

Gibbs wasn't interested in him – or in any other man – like that. The Boss had fucked him only because his screwed-up physiology had forced him to, because there hadn't been other options. He didn't love Tony in the same way the younger man loved him.

Yes, it was love. Tony now had a word for the feeling and the longing he harbored inside. A feeling that would never be reciprocated, a longing that would never be fulfilled.

When Gibbs returned, Tony tried to contain his happiness had having the man he loved near him again, but he wasn't sure he managed it.

He grinned like an idiot when Gibbs walked into the bullpen a day before his scheduled return to work, and his heart flip-flopped at the sight of his tanned, fit, smiling Boss. Wait, Gibbs was smiling?

Yes, he was, he was smiling at him! Tony forced himself not to read too much in it. After all, given the kind of company Gibbs had been spending his vacation with, he was just probably relieved to be back to civilization and among people he really liked.

"Welcome back, Boss!" Tony exclaimed, raising to his feet, and circling his desk to get closer to Gibbs', inordinately happy Ziva and McGee hadn't yet arrived and he could have some moment alone with the older man. "How was Papua New Guinea?"

"Hot," was the only curt answer Gibbs gave as he took off his coat.

"And the relatives?" Tony ventured, lowering his voice.

"Surprised by my change of plans, but welcoming." Gibbs put his badge and gun into the drawer and added, "The female my father had chosen for me was quite displeased when she was informed I no longer needed her. I can't understand why."

Daring greatly, Tony murmured, "Well, after seeing what your father looks like, I can understand her disappointment..." Gibbs stared at him, puzzled. "I mean, Boss, you're so much better looking than him!"

"Ya think?" Gibbs replied, eyeing him strangely.

Tony cringed. Had he betrayed the fact _he_ thought Gibbs extremely good looking? Feeling the need to do some damage control he said, "It was just an idea. Or, more probably, she just thought you exotic looking...you know, the thrill of the unknown. And also you would have given her something to gossip about for a long time. Life in the crater must be very boring..."

Gibbs snorted and picked up the cup of coffee he had posed on his desk. He took a sip and then asked, his tone all business, "So, what happened while I was away?"

.

I hope the het wasn't too bad…it is just a mean to an end, so bear with me. Tony now knows that what he had been feeling for Gibbs was much more than a crush. And Gibbs? What do you think? Let me know and remember reviews make my day and make update faster!


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all my anonymous readers for their reviews. I really appreciate them!**

**-x-**

In the days that followed everything returned normal at the office—well, almost.

Tony had often the weird impression that every time he turned, Gibbs was near him, very close.

It didn't matter if they were all standing and looking at the plasma screen or if he was sitting with Gibbs leaning over his shoulder as he typed at his computer: his boss was always in his personal space, so much that he could smell his Old Spice and sawdust scent or feel his body warmth.

Tony had no trouble in admitting he loved having Gibbs so close, even if it increased his longing for another, more intimate kind of closeness. However, he couldn't understand why the Boss was behaving like that. More, he wasn't even sure he wasn't imagining all of it. After all, Ziva and McGee hadn't mentioned noticing anything different in Gibbs, and they were both good observers, a necessary skill when you dealt with a man who talked so little but said so much with his eyes and body language.

Then, one day Gibbs gave Tony a gentle head-slap, more of a caress really, and the younger man decided he wasn't imagining anything.

His boss was behaving differently with him, but why?

Was it a reaction to what had happened in the cabin? Something along the lines of Gibbs being over protective and gentle because of his perceived "abuse" of Tony? Was it a way to say sorry for what had happened? Was this a show of his gratitude? Were Gibbs' hormone levels still not completely in the norm? Were his Bosavian male instincts still influencing his actions? Or was it something else?

Was it possible that going through his Fever with Tony had made Gibbs want more from him?

There was only a way to know: talk to Gibbs, but it was easier said than done. Tony couldn't ask those questions without making his feelings for the older man known and he wasn't sure he wanted to bare his heart so much without first knowing what the other thought, which of course he couldn't know if he didn't ask. It was like a snake biting its tail, and it lead to nowhere, but Tony was well aware of Rule 12. He was afraid Gibbs would transfer him to another team if it turned out his feelings were unrequited.

Later that evening, Tony went to visit Sarah. Her sister was better, and she would be leaving to return to Philadelphia the next day, thus he wanted to say goodbye to her.

He had planned to just wish her a nice journey home, but his hug led to a kiss and the kiss led them to ending in bed together a last time.

Tony all but howled when, while he was kissing her neck, Sarah pushed two slippery fingers into his ass and began sliding them in and out.

"God..." he murmured, eyes squeezed shut as he pushed back to meet her thrusts.

"You really like this..." she whispered with wonder.

"Yeah..."

"But I bet you would like it more if there was something bigger and longer in there..."

Tony nodded, seeing to reason to deny it, not with her.

Sarah stopped moving her hand and looked at him in the eye. "Then you should tell him. Maybe he'll give you what you want."

"Tell who?"

"Your boss, of course."

Tony looked down at her, stunned. "How do you know?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh, come on Tony, I'm a detective. I've got eyes and ears. I can see how you brighten every time you talk of him and the way you tell his name. It's always "Gibbs this" and "Gibbs that" with you." She sobered and removed her fingers from his ass, wiping them with the sheet before she took his head between her hands. Looking straight into his eyes, she said firmly, "Talk to him."

He shook his head. "I can't. I don't know how he'll react."

"You'll never know if you don't ask first—and I don't think you need to be afraid of his reaction. If he is half the man and boss you describe, he won't send you away from your team, even if he doesn't feel the same. He will say 'no', but not send you away. And if he, instead, says 'yes', well..." she waggled her eyebrows.

"What?" Tony pressed with a smile.

"Do I have to draw you a picture?" Sarah answered cheekily, as one of her hands slid down to his ass.

"No, you don't..." Tony answered softly. He then lowered his head and kissed her, putting an end to their conversation.

**-x-**

The next morning Tony was dragged away from a pleasant dream involving him, Gibbs and a carpet in front of a fireplace by someone shaking his shoulder.

"Ugh?" he muttered, opening his eyes and seeing a disheveled Sarah looking down at him.

"The alarm clock didn't ring! It's already 0800."

"What?" Tony exclaimed, waking up in an instant and pushing away the covers. "Damn! I had to meet Gibbs and the Probies at the shooting range at 0730!" He circled the bed, retrieved his clothes from where they had fallen the previous night and put them on. He had no time for a shower, not when it would take him at least forty-five minutes to reach the Navy Yard.

Once dressed, he kissed good journey to Sarah, promised to keep in contact and let her know what would happen with Gibbs, and rushed out.

On his way to his car, Tony checked his cell phone and saw there were two unanswered calls from Gibbs and one each from McGee and Ziva. Taking a deep breath, he speed-dialed his boss' number and prepared to face the storm.

"_Yeah, Gibbs,"_ the older man answered at the first ring.

"Hi, Boss. My alarm didn't work. I'm on my way now."

"_Next time I'll come to your place and wake you up, Marine-style,"_ Gibbs answered gruffly, but not in the angry tone Tony had expected. _"Get here ASAP."_

"Sure, Boss," he replied, even if Gibbs had already ended the call.

Relieved, Tony got in his car and dove into the traffic with a smile on his face. If Gibbs wasn't angry, it meant he could try and talk him that very day. Now that he had made up his mind, he didn't want to wait for a "right" moment that might never come.

Once arrived at the shooting range, Tony quickly located Gibbs, Ziva and McGee, and waved with a hand as he jogged toward them.

Gibbs turned toward him with that grin he had started to give Tony more and more frequently, but it disappeared as soon as the younger man stepped near him. It was replaced by darkened, stormy eyes, lips pressed in a thin line...and cold fury.

"Nice to see you could drag your ass out of bed and join us, DiNozzo," Gibbs all but snarled. "Now go into stall three and let's see how many targets you'll manage to miss." He stomped away as Tony looked at him, his hopes squashed by the snarky tone and words.

He was acutely aware Ziva and McGee were standing by him, their surprise almost tangible.

"What just happened?" Ziva asked, looking at him speculatively. "He was so concerned when you didn't show up in time and didn't answer the phone. What did you do to piss him?"

"You tell me, Probette, 'cause I've no idea," Tony answered before turning on his heels and walking toward stall three, hoping to be up to whatever Gibbs would throw at him.

.

Little, angst-y cliffie! What do you think? Why Gibbs is so mad? Check chapter 1 and you will find a clue. Let me know and remember reviews make my day and make update faster!


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all, thank you sooo very much for all the reviews you left for chapter 7. I'm sorry I cannot reply privately as I usually do, but I'm just back from having the last stitches removed and my right hand is hurting like hell. I'm typing this with only my left hand and it's taking ages to do it.**

**Anyway, I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate the time you take to comment and that several of you understood why Gibbs is so angry with Tony. As for those who didn't, don't worry, everything will be explained. :)**

**-x-**

Eight hours later, Tony sighed with relief when he finally switched off his computer and rose from his desk. He had a not-on-call weekend in front of him, and he would need it to recover from the hardest day he had had in a very long time.

Gibbs had been insufferable for the entire day. He had been abrasive, snarky, impossible to please, mostly toward him but also toward McGee and Ziva who, of course, thought Tony was the cause of the Boss' dark mood. This was probably true, since the older man had been in a good mood before Tony had showed up at the shooting range. But no matter how much he squeezed his brain, he couldn't understand what he had done to make Gibbs so angry.

The back elevator dinged and Tony saw Abby step out of it, her eyes scanning the room.

"Gibbs is already gone home, Abs," he called, "McGeek too."

"Good," she answered, "'cause I want to talk with you, Mister."

The Goth lab-rat stepped in front of him, hands on hips and asked, "Do you know what happened today?"

"No."

"Gibbs almost growled at me— me! - and he never does that. So, what did you do to piss him off so much?" Abby asked with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you all so convinced it's my fault?" he whined.

"Because, Tony, only you, Vance or a joint investigation with the FBI or the CIA could manage to upset him so much. Vance is away on a conference and the team didn't catch any new case, which leaves only you," Abby explained with a knowing look. "So what did you do?"

"I only arrived late at the shooting range, honest. You can ask Ziva and McGee if you don't believe me."

"I believe you, which means that one, you really don't know and two, you'll have to go visit Gibbs and discover what you did, so it won't happen again."

Tony nodded slowly. Abby was right. Whatever he had done, it had angered Gibbs so much that everyone had been affected by it. He had to make sure that whatever it was, it won't happen again.

"I'll do it, Abby," he said, walking to his desk and retrieving his coat and backpack.

"Good," she beamed. "Now go, but remember to call me afterwards so I'll know you're still alive."

**-x-**

Tony pulled into Gibbs' driveway, relieved to see the older man's car parked there. He switched off the engine and took a deep breath to calm himself.

His mood had darkened during the trip from the Navy Yard, as he had thought about day and what Abby had said.

It was okay for Gibbs to be snarky at Tony if he was pissed with him. But he hadn't the right to vent his anger on the others and especially not on Abby, who worshipped the ground he walked on and thought he could do no wrong.

However, Tony didn't wish for the meeting to turn into a shouting match. He wanted answers, and to get them he needed to be calm and focused, because he was ready to bet Gibbs would be angry enough for both of them.

Feeling more centered, Tony left the car and walked to the front door, opening it with no hesitation.

He had fully expected to find Gibbs in the basement, thus he was taken aback when he spotted the older man sitting in his living room, with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

For a moment Gibbs seemed equally surprised to see Tony in his house, but then the unpleasant expression he had sported all day replaced the confusion on his face.

He put the glass on the coffee table by the couch and stood up, walking towards Tony and not stopping until he was practically brushing him.

"What are ya doing here, DiNozzo? Your slut threw you out?"

Tony's eyes widened in shock. Where did this come from? "What slut?"

"The one that kept you so busy last night you couldn't be bothered to be up in time or answer the phone."

"I-" Tony opened his mouth to speak, not even knowing what he wanted to say, but Gibbs blocked it.

"Don't deny it, DiNozzo. I can smell her on you."

"How?" Tony asked before he could stop himself. Sarah wore no perfume because he was allergic to too many fragrances. Even her shampoo and soap were scentless.

"Bosavians have a strong sense of smell," Gibbs answered with a smirk and a tap to his nose. "I smelled her this morning. And I smell her now." He went back to the table and gulped down his bourbon.

Tony frowned, then his eyes widened in stunned realization as he added two and two together. Gibbs had been smiling and in good mood up to the time he had stepped close to him in the shooting range—and then he had smelled Sarah's scent on him and got angry. Which could only one mean one thing...?

"You're jealous!" Tony exclaimed.

Gibbs glared at him. "Don't be absurd," he snapped.

"I'm not, and you are! Now everything makes sense," Tony licked his lips as his mind worked frantically. If Gibbs was jealous it meant he wanted more than a senior agent from him. It meant the older man felt something for him. Probably not love, but it was a start..."Boss, you've got no reason to feel jealous."

"Of course I've no reason. Why should I care about who you take to bed?" Gibbs said with a snarl.

"Because you want me for yourself?" Tony suggested, walking toward the other man. "I've noticed how often you're in my personal space in the office and yesterday you caressed my head..."

Gibbs' belligerent attitude deflated in a blink of an eye, to be replaced by a look of utter horror that shocked Tony more than learning his boss wasn't completely human. The older man dropped to sit on the couch, bending forward with his bowed head in his hands.

"Boss?" Tony called softly, worried by the sudden change.

"I wasn't aware it was showing," Gibbs said lowly.

"What?"

"I'll work harder to keep it under check."

"What?" Tony repeated, exasperated. Then an idea struck him. "Is it your Fever again?" he asked as he sat on the low table in front of Gibbs, wanting to look at the man in the eye when he would finally raise his head.

Which he did in that moment. "No, it's not the Fever...at least not as you think," Gibbs answered, his eyes still haunted.

"Then what?"

"I'm suffering from a side effect of it...something I never experienced before."

When Gibbs failed to say more, Tony asked, "Why? Because you spent it with me?"

"Yes."

"What is causing this side effect? Me being human...or me being a man?" Tony wasn't sure of what he would prefer to hear. Gibbs looked so distressed what whatever it was couldn't be any good.

"You being here."

"Here?"

"Yes. Near me. At work."

Tony shook his head, frustrated. That didn't make any sense. "Boss, I need you to speak. I can't guess what's crossing your mind and I need to know why my presence is causing you this distress."

Gibbs stared into his eyes and gave a brief nod. "For a long time the anthropologists have tried to find an explanation for the Fever. Some of them speculated it developed as a way to tie each male to the female they went though the fever with, so that they wouldn't feel the need to fight with other males to enlarge their pack. I was aware of this theory, but didn't believe it worked for me too, because I never felt remotely interested in tying myself to the females I spent my first three Fevers with. When it was done, I just wanted to go home and forget about the whole matter for the next ten years. Now, however, I wonder what would have happened if I spent a few weeks with them after the Fever was done..."

Tony nodded in understanding, then whispered, "Go on, Boss." He knew there was more to be said.

"Fact is..." Gibbs began talking, stopped, and then tried again. "Fact is its different this time. You're here, near me almost every day and I-"

"You feel attracted to me," Tony completed.

"Yes," Gibbs breathed, relieved it was finally out. "I do. And I don't know what to do about it."

_Now or never,_ Tony thought before he said, lowly but clearly, "Act on your feelings."

"What?" Gibbs was clearly shocked.

"You heard me," Tony said. Then deciding it was time for his own big confession, he went on. "Boss, do you remember what I told you in the cabin? I told you I was bi-curious and that you were an attractive guy."

Gibbs nodded, "I remember."

"Well, it wasn't the complete truth. You aren't just an attractive guy. You're the guy I've been attracted to since the day we first met. More, you're the guy I've fallen in love with, even if I've realized it only recently. And now, even if the romantic I would adamantly deny is in me, would like to know you're attracted to me because of who I'm and not because your heritage is screwing up with you, my heart is threatening to jump out of my chest at the idea you might want to be with me."

Gibbs tilted his head, and said softly, "It's not just a matter of instinct or hormones, Tony. I've always liked _you_, even if I've never considered you as a possible partner...until now. I've loved you as a friend for a long time...but now I find myself loving you as more."

Tony couldn't almost believe his ears. Gibbs had just said he loved him!

"I-" he cleared his voice and tried again. "I love you too, Jethro." Then he slowly bent forward, aiming for the mouth he had fantasized about for so long, but Gibbs evaded him by standing up.

The older man reached up with his hand, offering it to Tony, helping him to rise to his feet.

"We still need to talk, Tony. What we're contemplating will cause complications."

"The job? I think we're smart enough to keep this out of the office."

"Not the job. Me. What I am."

"I don't think I understand," Tony shook his head, confused.

"I might look human, but I'm half-Bosavian too and that influences me, how I behave, especially in sexual matters." Gibbs took a step closer to Tony, and stared hard into his eyes. "I get possessive and jealous and overprotective when I'm with someone I love. I don't do casual sex and if you are with me, you're mine, and mine alone. You've seen what happened today; it was probably nothing compared to what it would have been if we were together. Also...I'm very domineering-"

Tony couldn't contain his laugh. "Gee, Boss, tell me something I don't already know!"

Gibbs glared at him as he grounded between his teeth, "What I mean is that I don't think I'll ever be able to do for you what you did for me. It goes against my very nature."

"I understand," Tony said simply, sincerely. "And I don't expect you to. I liked how things were between us in the cabin. That's what I want from you...only that this time I want a lot more of foreplay...I like that."

"Me too."

Deciding they had talked enough, Tony took a step forward, closing the gap between them and posed his lips over Gibbs'. The reaction was immediate: two calloused hands rose to seize his head, pulling him even closer, as an insistent tongue demanded entry into his mouth.

Tony moaned deep in his throat and lost himself into the kiss, which was hard, hungry and better than any he had ever received or bestowed. He arched his body toward Gibbs', rubbing his achingly hard cock against the older man's thigh. His hands started pulling at his lover's polo shirt, taking it off his slacks, but they were quickly trapped and stopped by a strong grip on his wrists.

"Uhm..." Tony protested against the older man's mouth, wanting to free himself and continue with the disrobing.

"Not here," Gibbs whispered, pupils dilated with lust. "Upstairs. Bedroom. Now."

.

Ha-ha! I know, I'm evil, stopping here but anticipation makes everything better… There is one more chapter to go...and one more surprise in store for Tony. What will it be? do you want to guess? What do you think? Let me know and remember reviews make my day and make update faster!


	9. Chapter 9

**All right, right hand is still hurting like hell and this is why I'm so late, I had visit the doctor to get a pain-killer prescription. I want to thank you for your reviews...and no, nobody guess the little surprise Gibbs has in store for Tony. *wink***

.

Walking closely, their bodies brushing with every step they took, they climbed up the stairs, and resumed their activities as soon as they reached Gibbs' bedroom.

Tony was pulled against the older man, and his mouth was captured in another deep kiss. He responded to it with matching ardor, teeth clashing with his lover's as their tongues dueled and mated with each other.

When they separated they were both breathing hard and eager to proceed to the next step. Clothes were quickly discarded and then it was Tony's turn to pull Gibbs into his arms, stealing another kiss – it was only their third, but he was already addicted to them. Another wave of lust zipped along his spine and settled in his balls when he felt both their rigid cocks trapped between their pressed bellies. It was a new and exciting sensation, as much as running his hands up Gibbs' strong back, and to his broad shoulders and chest. He was fascinated by the feel of hard muscles relaxing and bulging beneath soft, smooth skin.

Gibbs freed himself from the embrace and gently pushed Tony toward the bed, making him back up until his knees hit the mattress. The older man gestured with his hand, indicating Tony should sit. He then stepped closer, his rough but kind hands rising to caress his face, with a tenderness the younger man had never expected from his bad-ass boss.

Tony was almost moved to embarrassing tears at the look of open affection in Gibbs' eyes. He then raised his own arms and wrapped them around the other man's waist pulling him even closer and pressing his face against the warm belly that had softened and thickened only a bit with age.

Gibbs' hands moved to caress his hair, and they stayed like that for a few minutes, a silent testament that what was between them was far more than physical attraction.

However, lust was playing a big role in that very moment, and thus they separated, the need to appease their bodies' wants too strong to be ignored any longer.

Tony scooted back on the mattress and reclined into its middle, as Gibbs followed him, on his hands and knees.

At the sight of his lover's lust-darkened eyes and rigid cock, Tony thanked the fact Gibbs had always taken him from behind during his fever. Otherwise, seeing the older man looming over him with one inch and half long gleaming fangs and claws, would have made him look too much like a predator ready to devour him.

Gibbs lowered his body atop of Tony's, and his mouth settled immediately against the younger man's neck, licking, and sucking and biting.

Tony briefly wondered if the Bosavian male in Gibbs was looking for his submission. He decided he had no problem in granting it, tilting his head back and baring his neck fully, both because he wanted to and because Gibbs' mouth felt so damn good.

Tony arched beneath Gibbs as he let go of his neck and left a damp trail of nips and kisses along his chest. He moaned and dug his fingers into his lover's back when that skilled, hot mouth reached his nipples.

The younger man enjoyed the attention to his hardened nubs for a while, until he felt like he was about to explode if he didn't come soon.

He tugged at Gibbs' hair to make him raise his head and when their eyes met, he murmured, "Can't wait anymore, Boss. Need you now."

Gibbs rewarded him with one of his trademark lop-sided grins. "Yeah…me too." He rose to his knees and reached out for his nightstand drawer, opening it and rummaging inside until he found what was looking for: the now familiar tube of cream and a little square of foil plastic.

Tony frowned at the second item, but Gibbs mistook his glance and said, "I know, I'll buy something more suited for the job tomorrow."

Tony shook his head, "I wouldn't care if you used frying oil as lube, but why the condom? We never used them in the cabin, why should we start now?"

Gibbs looked down at him. "Back then we had no choice, but I thought you would now prefer if I wore it…"

"No. I don't want anything between us."

The older man grinned and threw the condom back into the drawer, before opening the tube and squeezing a generous amount of cream on his fingers. He reached for Tony's ass and the ensuing fumbling signaled Gibbs' lack of experience in this act; however he soon found his way and the hesitant fingers became more and more confident with every moan their touch pulled from Tony's lips.

"That's enough," Tony murmured roughly after a few minutes.

Gibbs removed his fingers and wiped them off on the sheet as he asked, "Do you want to roll over?"

"No. I want to see your face."

"Okay."

Tony spread his legs wider and Gibbs slid into position, planting a hand near his lover's shoulder for balance and using his other one to guide his cock inside.

Tony moaned when he felt the stretch and burn and fullness he had come to know and love and crave. Looking up at Gibbs' eyes staring down at him made everything more intense, and damn, this was so good.

Gibbs settled atop of him and slid his arms beneath his shoulders, in an strong yet gentle embrace that warmed the younger man's heart. "You ready?"

"Yes," Tony breathed, raising his head off the pillow to plant a brief kiss on his lover's lips.

Gibbs started thrusting gently, his face buried in Tony's shoulder, mouthing his skin. His hips slid against the younger man's as he moved, slow and methodical.

Every coherent thought left Tony, as he was washed in sensations: the thick cock sliding in and out of him, rubbing his prostate and pulling at his nerve endings; the way Gibbs' hands gripped and released his shoulders in time with his thrusts; the constant friction of their pressed stomachs against his leaking cock.

"More..." he begged, and Gibbs responded, by quickening his pace and by freeing one of his hands from beneath Tony's shoulder, slipping it between them and wrapping it around his cock. He started stroking it in time to his thrusts.

"More," Tony asked again.

Gibbs moaned at that, pushing harder into Tony, pinning him down, his grip on the younger man's cock painfully tight and moving up and down as quickly as his hips.

Tony looked up at Gibbs and his breath caught in his throat because he could see the passion and the pleasure in his lover's blue eyes, feelings he hadn't seen or felt during the Fever. The older man was making love, not just mating, and Tony desperately wanted to see how he would look like when he came.

"Come," Tony murmured, when Gibbs started shuddering and his rhythm became more erratic "Come, Jethro..."

Gibbs let out a sound that seemed half a groan, half a growl and squeezed his eyes shut, tensing and slamming against Tony as he came. He didn't stop moving, though. He kept on thrusting, his hand sliding over Tony's cock, until the younger man groaned loudly and came with a shudder all over Gibbs' fingers and their bellies.

"Oh God," Tony murmured when he could speak again. "That was really something..."

Gibbs nodded as he slowly pulled out of him. "You fine?" he asked.

"Never better," he answered with a smile that became a grin when Gibbs smiled back at him.

Gibbs then rolled over and reached out with his hand, looking for and finding his discarded t-shirt, which he used to clean Tony, as the younger man lay there, still completely boneless. When it was done, Gibbs threw away the t-shirt, pulled the blankets over their cooling bodies and stretched on his back with a satisfied groan.

Tony felt blissfully sated. The experience had been even better than his fantasies. He was also very, very tired and he was about to kiss goodnight to his lover when he became aware of a low, rumbling sound, which seemed somehow familiar, yet completely foreign to Gibbs' bedroom.

"What is it?" he asked, turning his head on the pillow to face his bed mate.

Gibbs looked at him, bashfully. "I was sniffing you...I can smell myself on you now..." he whispered.

"Uh-uh."

"And that's making me very happy and pleased..."

"You're feeling smug, call it by its name."

"Okay, I'm feeling smug."

"And? This noise, Gibbs. What is it?"

"I don't think I ever told you the anthropologists found a resemblance between the Bosavian DNA and those of some...felines..."

"Felines?" Tony stared puzzled at Gibbs for a few moments until his tired brain came up with an explanation for the sound emitted from the older man's chest.

"You're purring!" he exclaimed with a delighted grin. "You're a big pussycat!"

"DiNozzo..." Gibbs growled, but the effect of his scowl was somehow ruined by his flushed cheeks and continued purring.

"Don't worry, Jethro, I won't tell it to anyone," Tony promised, kissing the scowling mouth until it bent in a grin. "It'll be our secret."

Then he snuggled closer to his lover, lowered his head onto Gibbs' chest and let the soft purring lull him to sleep.

THE END

.

OK, so it is done and I hope you liked it. I want to thank you for your continued support. I was overwhelmed by how well received this story was, especially because I thought the whole half-beast thing would turn off a lot of people. I wasn't expecting this story would turn out to be my most 'successful' (as reviews go) work so far. BTW, could you ask you to help this story to break the 200 review barrier...and may be more? There are 104 persons with this story on their alert list (another record for me), thus it shouldn't be too difficult...

Also, I'm looking for ideas, suggestions, etc. that might be useful to stir my muse and make her return from her long vacation. So if you have a plot bunny or an idea you would like to see developed, let me know, OK? I cannot assure you I will write it, but some suggestions I received last year when my muse was AWOL, helped me to make her return and who knows, the trick might work another time. The ideas could regard a possible sequel for this story, my vampire AU, some scene you would like to see concerning an episode, a plot bunny you aren't able to develop...anything. My muse has been on vacation since August and I want her back...I miss her. :(

Thanks in advance for the help!


	10. About the sequel

**Author's Note:**

Since there still so many readers with an alert on this story, and since a lot of them asked for a sequel, I've decided to let you know that I just gave the final touch to "Bosavian Screw-Up", a sequel to "Bosavian Fever".

Summary: While chasing a suspect, Gibbs is injected with a strange cocktail of hormones. The doctors say it's not dangerous, but they don't take in account Gibbs half-Bosavian physiology. Tony will have to deal with the consequences and will learn to be careful of what he wish for...Gibbs X Tony SLASH!

For those who had hoped for animalistic sex...well, you might get it! *wink*

I don't know when I'll post it because I still have to send it to my betareader, so you might want to put an author alert on me, in order not to miss this!

Thanks for your attention, we now resume our normal schedule.


	11. The sequel is up!

**Author's Note:**** the sequel is now up!**

"**Bosavian Screw Up"**

Summary: While chasing a suspect, Gibbs is injected with a strange cocktail of hormones. The doctors say it's not dangerous, but they don't take in account Gibbs half-Bosavian physiology. Tony will have to deal with the consequences and will learn to be careful of what he wish for...Gibbs X Tony SLASH!

For those who had hoped for animalistic sex...well, you might get it! *wink*

Thanks for your attention, we now resume our normal schedule.


End file.
